Randy Cunningham: Ninja Total: Sagas sobre Norrisville
by Ironninja 3
Summary: Con la autorizacion de SariSpy 56, llego la hora de que "Tales from Norrisville" sea traducido en otro idioma. Las diferencias seran varias, para hacerla mas adaptable a la cultura Hispana. Sin embargo, eso no afectara el transcurso de los heroes Randy: el Ninja & CIndy, que proviene de una familia mutante, y es prima de un ser desconocido llamado: Kick Buttowski.
1. Introduccion

Hola a todos los de habla Hispana. (o sea, Castellano.) Soy Ironninja 3, y les voy a contarles algo:

Seguramente sabran que hay un Fanfic llamado "Tales from Norrisville". El usuario que hizo esto es una Piba de 18 años canadiense, llamada Sarah o Sarispy56. Su fanfic habla sobre una especie de crossover entre Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de Riesgo, y Randy Cunningham Ninja Total. La diferencia notable es que hay personajes, en cual fueron creados por ella, y están relacionados con Los Buttowski. Otra diferencia es que estos OC poseen poder mutante, como si fueran sacados de Marvel.

El caso es que yo, les traigo traducido este Fanfic, para los que quieran interesarse en el, pero no pueden o traducir el Fic, o no entienden el Ingles. Recuerden: No soy dueño de nada. Todo es de Sarispy 56. Yo solo me dedicare a traducirlo.

Disfrutenlo.


	2. Randy Cunningham & La Chica Marimacho P1

Randy & La chica Marimacho. Parte 1: El amigo de Howard cae en el amor.

Resumen: Randy Cunningham, un ninja total de 9th Grado se enamora de la chica nueva de la escuela, Cindy Buttowski , lo que provocó que Howard se siente celoso y excluido.

Los resplandores de El NinjaNomicon flota dentro del tubo grande, que se encuentra en la oficina de McFist. Como es que el libro esta aquí, en primer lugar sigue siendo un misterio. El ninja, héroe de Norrisville, esta en la mansión, en silencio.

Aparece en el interior de la oficina de McFist , sin activar la alarma o hacer algún alboroto ruidoso en el camino y se acerca al tubo que bloquea la NOMICON desde el interior.

"Esto es totalmente Wonk" El ninja pensó mientras se golpea algunas claves para conseguir que el tubo se abra. "¿Porque McFist mantendria el NOMICON para si mismo?"

Afortunadamente para el ninja, el tubo se abre y el ninja desliza rápidamente el NOMICON fuera del tubo. Estaba a punto de salir de aquí cuando…

"COMO?, CUANDO?, QUE?".

McFist aparece detrás de él.

Fue gruñendo con furia, como un luchador en la televisión. Sólo llevaba una bata de noche de color marrón.

"NINJAAAAAAAAA!", McFist estaba a punto de gritar de furia cuando el ninja se escapa a través de la construcción de McFist .

El ninja, con el NOMICON a cuestas, corre a través de los largos pasillos , evitando disparar flechas en el proceso, con McFist persiguiendo después de él. Llegó a las escaleras y se dirige por las escaleras , pero McFist se resbala con la patineta de Bash y llegó rodando por las escaleras como una roca . El ninja corrió más rápido para evitar ser atrapado por McFist y por el tiempo quellega al final de las escaleras , salió del camino de McFist y continuó corriendo a otro largo pasillo, sólo que esta vez , tenía que evitar recibir un disparo por los robo- simios y conseguir asesinado por Krackenstein quien fue noqueado por un Tropezon de McFist.

El ninja vio su escape a través de la puerta del garaje , pero McFist activa el botón de cierre. El ninja vio la puerta del garaje que viene lentamente por lo que corrió a él lo más rápido posible.

Dejó fuera vivo, pero la NOMICON quedó rezagado y es el interior del edificio. La puerta del garaje se encuentra casi en la parte inferior y el ninja agarró el NOMICON más rápido que McFist golpeando en la puerta del garaje cerrado.

El ninja hizo una carrera para él y el lúpulo en la parte superior del autobús escolar y ve que McFist esta corriendo, ileso, con el bate, y diciendo cosas Incoerentes.

"Arrivadarchi, McFist!" el ninja se despidió Burlantemente. "Ha sido un placer reescapar de tu casa!".

" Ya lo veras, ninja!". McFist gritó mientras el autobús se aleja. "TE DESTRUIRE! "

"Sólo entre, señor". Viceroy, de la nada, dijo McFist mientras está de pie junto a él. "Va a tener un resfriado por estar solo en bata, y usted sestaria demasiado enfermo como para vengarse de el ninja. "

" Está bien. " McFist respondió, al mismo tiempo que el & Viceroy volvian a entrar en el edificio , mientras que el ninja estaba fuera de su vista.

El ninja se quitó la máscara , se transforma de nuevo en Randy Cunningham y se mete dentro del autobús a través de la ventana. Se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo , Howard , mientras que coloca el NOMICON dentro de su bolsa.

"Mira lo que tengo, Cunningham!". Howard gritó alegremente mientras Randy muestra una gran bola de Pool negra con el numero 8 . "Mi viejo me trajo esta mágica bola con el signo 8. Puede predecir el futuro. "

"Impresionantemente Impresionante". Randy respondió. "¿ Pero cómo funciona ? "

"Se sacude hacia arriba y le dice al futuro".

"¿Que de Que? ¿En serio? "

"Sí. ¿No es esto Brutality? "

" Voy a tratar ". Randy tomala bola 8 y la sacude . "¿Habrá algunos ataques de monstruos hoy? "

El balón se lee ,

"Logicamente".

"OH. Es tan bruce ". Randy dijo que después de la lectura de la bola 8. "Desaparecio".

"A ver yo!. Howard toma la Bola 8, y la agita. "¿Voy a pasar mi examen de Inglés?"

El balón se lee,

"Logicamente, no será tan bueno".

"TIPICOl".

" Tengo una buena, " dijo Randy mientras sacude la bola 8. "Hoy Bucky obtendra una paliza hoy? "

La bola se lee.

"Todas las señales apuntan a que sí"

En el otro extremo del autobús escolar, Bash golpea a Bucky en la cara, haciéndole caer de su asiento y obtuvo la burla de todos en el autobús .

"Esta bola lo sabe todo. " Howard dijo que él tiene un turno a sacudir la bola. "Una obvia: Cunningham y yo seremos amigos hasta el día en que vamos a fallecer?".

La bola muestra su veredicto,

"No cuenten con ello".

"Bueno. Cunningham y yo seamos amigos hasta que nos graduamos de la escuela secundaria? "

"Parece dudoso".

"Uh ... " Howard preguntó nerviosamente . "Bueno. Cunningham y yo seamos amigos al final del día? "

NO, MAN.

"NO? " Randyy Howard se aterrorizaron.

"¿Qué podría interponerse entre dos mejores amigos como nosotros?", Preguntó Randy .

() () () () ()

En la secundaria Norrisville: Hogar de de destrucción del auto de Delgadillo, más específicamente en la oficina del director Delgadillo, el director Delgadillo está en su escritorio, mirando a dos chicas adolescentes. Ambas parecían ser nuevos en esta escuela.

La primera de ellas es de alrededor de 16 años de edad. Es alto y tiene el pelo largo y liso de color rojo natural. Llevaba un suéter de color rosa sobre una camisa de cuello blanco con botones , una falda grande negro , medias blancas y un par de zapatos negros de Mary Jane . Sus ojos son de color marrón y su rostro está curtido.

La segunda chica parecía más joven que el primero , tal vez de 15 años. Ella es de piel pálida, los ojos helados de agua y el pelo corto , de color marrón rojizo con reflejos azules en su flequillo . Llevaba una cinta púrpura, un buzo lila sin mangas con capucha , pantalones negros , un par de calcetines blancos del 80 se queda atrás , un par de zapatillas de color lila , un brazalete negro y rodilleras lila .

" Lina, CInnamon," dijo el director Slimovitz a las chicas Lina y Cinnamon . "Siempre he sido un poquito sospechoso de estudiantes de transferencia nacional. Otros directores tratan de descarga estos casos problemáticos de esa manera " .

"Pero somos buenos estudiantes, Principal Slimovitz ." Lina, de 16 años, respondió. "Bueno, yo lo soy de todos modos. Cindy necesita un poco de orientación, eso es todo . "

"No, nohay necesidad. " Cindy, que es el apodo de Cinnamon, de 15 años de edad, gritó . "Tengo una vida, y ya sabes . "

" Hmm. Este caso es mas dudoso que las vecesque compro un auto Nuevo... así que vamos a ver sus registros permanentes del estudiante. O.K? ". Delgadillo empezó al leer los registros permanentes Lina y de Cindy. Él dice Primero la de lina.

" Hmm ... no hubo castigos , excelentes calificaciones, asistencia perfecta ... le pareció bien . Ahora vamos a ver a su hermana". Delgadillo le dijo a Lina antes de empezar a leer el de Cindy.

"Oh-Oh ... cinco detenciones, muy buenas calificaciones y buena asistencia. Pero parece que posee un problema de enuresis desde 4er grado. "

"Eso es de allí?", Preguntó Cindy.

"Oops". Delgadillo respondió . "Estoy seguro de que te olvidaras de eso en pocos meses. Bueno, vayan a presentarse a sus respectivas, y destructivas clases. "

() () () () ()

En la clase de Inglés , el Pr. Bannister posee los resultados de la prueba de ingles de ayer.

" Estoy seguro de que los niños estarán fastidiados a ver los resultados de la prueba de ayer. " Pr. Bannister dijo a la clase. " BIEN PORQUE LO ESTARAN! MUCHOS HICIERON MAL EN SUS PRUEBAS! ESTUDIAR MUCHO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ ! El resto lo hizo bien. Sigan con el buen trabajo".

Cuando el. Howard recibe la prueba de nuevo, Howard sonríe y mira a Randy , a pesar de que él consiguió una F en su prueba .

" Bueno, Cunningham, la situación mágica de la Bola 8 se hizo realidad. " Howard se regodeó en Randy , a continuación, se coloca encima de la mesa y muestra su ensayo para la clase. "He aquí la Bola 8".

"BUFON", el lo echo de la clase.

Howard luego mira a Randy .

" ¿Qué es lo quetienes, Cunningham ? "

"Recibí una B." Randy respondió . "Todos esos ataques de monstruos realmente han valido la pena. "

"Una vez has conseguido traerme celos . "

TOC-TOC.

En ese momento , alguien toca la puerta

"Atención burros", El habló a la clase. "Tenemos un nuevo estudiante que va a estar con nosotros. Por favor dejen de ser idiotas, y sean amables con Cinnamon Buttowski aka. Cindy".

"Hmmmm. Gracias", respondió Cindy , que no están interesados decorosa .

" Bueno, estoy seguro de que está desanimado estar aquí , Cindy . " Sr. Bannister dijo Cindy. " Esto puede parecer un poco de miedo por ti."

"Uh -huh ". Cindy respondió .

" ¿Por qué no te pones de pie al frente de la clase y nos dicen acerca de ti . Tendras clasificación en la gramática y el equilibrio . "

Cindy miró a la clase. Este era su primer día de clases , por lo que es mejor no hacer el ridículo y tener un mal comienzo.

" Me llamo Cinnamon Omega Wilson Buttowski , pero todo el mundo me conoce como Cindy. " Cindy explicó ."Mi padre es un oficial de policía de Chicago , pero nos trasladamos aquí porque esta ciudad tieneuna tasa de criminalidad poco más baja que la que Chicago tiene . Mi familia es grande , pero no siempre se queda en un solo lugar . La mayoría de mis amigos están de vuelta en Chicago. Y estoy seguro de que ellos están acostumbrados a este olor extraño a estas alturas, pero no lo soy " .

"Estoy seguro de que te acostumbras a él , después de ocho semanas de tiempo . JEJE" Pr. Bannister dijo Cindy. " ¿Por qué no te tomas un asiento junto a Randy Cunningham por allá ? "

Cindy no dijo nada , pero al final se sentó junto a Randy , quien se siente nervioso. Nunca en su vida ha habido una chica sentada a su lado , excepto la flauta Chica, pero eso es un otra historia . Él se esfuerza por no llamar la atención de Cindy , a pesar de pensar en lo linda que se ve cuando se sienta . Él sólo espera no meter la pata en los próximos días .

() () () () ()

En la cafetería durante el almuerzo, Randy es como siempre comiendo su almuerzo cuando Howard pasa por allí.

" Hey bro ! " Howard dijo a Randy . " Permítame presentarle a un tenor? "

"Por supuesto". Randy se emociono.

Antes de darse cuenta , Howard deja escapar un pedo . Randy está disgustado por esto.

" No está nada cool , Howard. " Randy dijo mientras se tapa la nariz. " No está bien . "

" La víctima número 4 . " Howard dijo con placer mientras miraba otro objetivo. " Hey Bucky ! Permítame presentarle a un tenor? "

"Por supuesto . " Bucky respondió , sólo para Howard al pedo en él . "Ewww ".

Randy suspira mientras come su almuerzo de distancia . Al hacerlo , no se dio cuenta de que Cindy le acercaba .

" Hey , eres el tan Randy Cunningham. El chico de la clase de Inglés . " Cindy dijo Randy .

" Hey , Cindy . " Randy respondió .

" ¿Te importa si me siento contigo? Se acoplaron todas las otras mesas. "

" No me importa . "

Cindy se sentó frente a Randy y come su almuerzo con él . Parecía tranquilo entre los dos

" Ya sabes, " Cindy habló primero. " Tu pareces que soy linda cuando estás nervioso . "

" Nervioso ? " Randy preguntó , sintiéndose un poco de pánico .

" No me digas que has olvidado . Te vi sonrojarse cuando me senté a tu lado en la clase de Inglés , pero en unbuen sentido " .

"Así que ... ¿cómo conseguiste la parte azul del pelo ? "

"Yo nací con ella. Es una marca de nacimiento único. Solo los que sonde mi lado paterno, reciben al nacer. ¿Tienes una marca de nacimiento único? "

" No, pero tengo un lunar normal con forma de Spider-Man en mi brazo izquierdo. " Randy respondió mientras se quita la sudadera con capucha. " ¿Quieres verlo ? "

"Por supuesto . " Cindy respondió como Randy muestra su marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella . " Wow , eso es incluso mejor que los lunares de belleza que mi vieja tiene".

" Tu vieja tienelunares? " Preguntó Randy .

" Si. Ella fue una vez presidente de su clase de secundaria y animadora en Chicago. Ahora ella es una ama de casa que vive en esta nueva ciudad que se parece un poco incómodo para mí en ese tiempo. "

" Ya te acostumbrarás a él. Norrisville no es tan malo , a diferencia de Guidopolis . "

" Guidopolis? Odio esa ciudad. No tiene nada , excepto drogas , violencia, cantidad masiva de crímenes y sexo. "

"Es lógico, y no quiero saber el porque".

En el otro lado de la cafetería , Howard estaba a punto de terminar de lanzar pedos a sus víctimas cuando se dio cuenta de Randy esta con la chica nueva , Cindy . Se quedó sin aliento . No se había dado cuenta de que Randy está hablando con una chica. La chica nueva. Sintió que su corazón se rompió un poco, pero no lloró ni se siente lo suficientemente vulnerable para ser Strokeado por el hechicero .

Todavía no.

Howard se pregunta: mientras Randy no está gastando demasiado tiempo con Cindy después de este día , todo estará bien .

() () () () ()

Más tarde en la clase de ciencias de la Sra. Driscoll , Cindy está sentado junto a Randy en el fondo de la sala . Ella y Randy intercambiaron miradas amistosas como la señora Driscoll lleva a cabo una televisión y una cinta de vídeo, y no un DVD.

"Bien clase," dijo la Sra. Driscoll . " Con el fin de explicar por qué la pubertad pronto hará un blanco fácil para todo extranjero con facilidad de palabra con un coche fresco y jeans ajustados , habrá un cortometraje de educación sexual".

La señora Driscoll pone la cinta de vídeo en el VCR, iniciando así la película.

"Hola , soy Brock Octane ". Brock Octane lleva un traje de los años 70 y está en la habitación del doctor en la televisión. " Es posible que me haya recordado de tales películas educativas como " Jugando con fuego ", " La Edad de Tierra " y muchos más . Estoy aquí para ofrecer los datos sobre el sexo de una manera tranquila y directa" .

"Esto va a ser MUUUUY divertido" Cindy habló en un tono de sarcasmo.

" Y ahora ", continúa Brock Octane . " Esto es un Cortometraje que me gusta llamar... " La Guía de gato Fuzzy a tú-sabes -qué. "

La animación se reproduce de tal manera como se muestra al gato Fuzzy caminando por las calles.

"Esto es el gato Fuzzy ". Brock narrado. "Hace aproximadamente un año, se dio cuenta de su voz cambio , tenía acné terrible y tiene pelo en el culo. "

El gato Fuzzy entonces, se para y mira a una gata.

" Entonces conoce a la gata Fluffy. " Brock sigue narrando.

"AburrIIIIIIIIIIido ". Howard murmuró mientras colocaba su cabeza hacia abajo. Randy y Cindy sin embargo siguieron intercambiando miradas amistosas .

" Fuzzy and Fluffy fueron al parque,a las heladerías "Grido", y otros lugares donde nunca arruinaron su diversión por conseguir sus palpitantes impulsos biológicos . "

" Luego viene el gran día. Fuzzy and Fluffy se casaron . Esa noche vino la luna de miel. "

Cuando el vídeo llegó a la escena de luna de miel , casi todos los estudiantes (Howard incluido) se disgustan y horrorizan a la escena . Varios de ellos cubriendo sus caras.

"Ellos está fingiendo". Sra. Driscoll señaló .

"La parte más hermosa de la noche es que han estado esperando . " Continuó Brock. "Nueve meses más tarde, Fluffy dio a luz a 18 gatitos lindo y mimoso . Ninguno de ellos murió. "

La animación termina cuando el vídeo se muestra de nuevo a Brock Octane en la habitación del doctor.

" Y ahora saben cómo se hace ", concluyó Brock . " No lo hagas . "

" ¿Alguna pregunta? " Sra. Driscoll preguntó mientras termina el video.

" Sra. Driscoll, ¿cómo es que usted no vive con el señor Driscoll ? " Preguntó Bucky .

" Estoy aquí si quieres saberlo . " Jerry respondió la pregunta de Bucky través de las habilidades de lectura de labios de la señora Driscoll . " Sólo porque soy todo huesos no quiere decir que no puedo ser el señor Driscoll . "

" ¿Cómo sabemos cuando caemos amor? " Preguntó Randy .

" Oh , no se preocupen ,. " Sra. Driscoll respondió alegremente. " La mayoría de ustedes nunca se enamoran y se casan por miedo a morir en paz. "

"¿Cómo seria la clave para que naciera una criatura Mitad Hombre- Mitad Lobo? " Preguntó Cindy.

"Lo siento, Cindy, pero eso sería jugar a ser Dios ". Sra. Driscoll dijo Cindy con un tono serio .

"Mierda Divina!". Cindy maldijo. "Quiero embarazarme de un Hombre Lobo! "

() () () () ()

Más tarde, cuando estaban en el recreo, Cindy estaba poniendo sus libros para la próxima clase cuando una sombra conocida se ve en la puerta de su casillero. Era una sombra femenina. No podía ser de Lina , era más alto que solo la sombra .

Frustrado por lo que estaba pasando, pero por curiosidad , Cindy se da la vuelta y fue cara a cara con una chica que podría estar en el 10º grado.

Es nada menos que Heidi .

"Genialmente Grande. Una piba alegre y optimista para divertir en mi día . Que manera de hacer amigas en esta ciudad". Cindy pensó con amargura , "y encima, se llama Heidi (abuelito, dime tu, dime tu).

"¿Qué pasa, chica nueva ? " Heidi preguntó alegremente mientras apoya su cámara personal en el rostro de Cindy.

"Bien". Cindy respondió con amargura.

Heidi se enfrentó a su cámara y sonrió bastante .

"¿Qué tal, Secundaria Norrisville? Esto es Heidi Escolar, con su Anfritiona del Chsimorreo. Heidi Weinerman. Aquí hay una entrevista en vivo con la segunda chica nueva en este colegio!"

"¿W.T.F?¿Segunda chica nueva?" Pensó Cindy. Ella debe de haber entrevistadoa Lina en el Almuerzo.

" Por lo tanto, chica nueva", Heidi hablaba alegremente a Cindy. " ¿Tienes un nombre para la entrevista del día? "

"Es Cindy ". Cindy respondió . "Cindy Buttowski . "

"Buttowski , ¿eh ? ¿Qué eres? ¿La hermana de Lina Buttowski , o tal vez su prima? "

" Me quedo con la primera opción si no te importa . " Cindy respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no estaba tratando de ser grosera con Heidi ni nada por el hecho de que todo no lo que importa .

" ¿Cuál es tu primicia? ", Cindy decidio preguntarle a Heidi.

" Para empezar , voy a hacerle algunas preguntas. " Heidi respondió Cindy. " ¿Por casualidad ya han estado en una relación con un chico lindo, después de sólo estar enrolado aNorrisville alta ? "

" Relación? " Cindy se confundió . " ¿Qué relación ? "

" No me digas que ya has olvidado , cariño. Sé que usted tiene una relación con el mejor amigo de mi hermano , Andy. "

"Randy . Es Randy ! " Cindy gritó a Heidi . " Escuche que lo has conocido durante toda su vida"

" Lo que sea, Cindy. " Heidi le responde a Cindy. "Así que, todos los detalles sobre su relación con Sandy?"

"Bueno. Primero, Hija de Puta, es Randy, y es el amigo de tu hermano, que esta escondido." Cindy explicó mientras señalaba Howard. " Y en segundo lugar , no estamos en una relación en este momento . Sólo somos amigos ".

" Touché ". Heidi respondió . "Pero sigo pensando que tiene a su enamorado. "

" Sólo somos amigos , ¿de acuerdo ? " Cindy trató de razonar con Heidi , sólo para que suene la campana .

" Bueno secundaria Norrisville, volver mañana, y si dios quiere, obtendrer más información sobre los nuevos chicos . " Heidi dijo alegremente a su cámara. " Estén atentos para más chismes e info en Heidi Escolar" .

"Lengua de Hielo" Howard, escondido, gritó alegremente detrás de Heidi .

"Howard " Heidi le gritó a Howard. Cindy se dirige a su próxima clase .

Pero, mientras Cindy camina hacia su siguiente clase , se detuvo justo a tiempo para presenciar una pelea que sucede en los pasillos. Parece que el Ninja de Norrisville esta ocupado luchando contra uno de de esos robots. El robot es una versión evolucionada del Robo-Simio, llamado Robo-Gorilla.

El robo-Gorilla intenta atacar a los ninjas con los puños ...

Corte Ninja! "

... sólo para que el Ninja le corte las manos con facilidad, como si fuera un combatiente experto a pesar de ser tres veces menor que el robo- gorila. El ninja festejaba su posible vitoria ante el robot, pero su predicción fue erronea. El robo- gorila tenía un último truco en las mangas robóticas , suponiendo que tiene mangas.

En lugar de las manos decapitadas , un cuchillo aparece en cada lado, más cortantes que una punta de un lápiz y lo suficientementes afiladas para cortar la cabeza de la víctima en cuestión de segundos .

"Eso no puede ser bueno". Dijo el ninja, a sólo unos segundos antes de que el robo- gorila le corta el estomago al Ninja.

Para ser honesto, esta fue la segunda vez que el ninja tenía una herida en el estómago. La primera vez fue en Egipto, cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo poderoso y debe contrarestarla con una fuerza más poderosa. Podría haber usado el Zafiro Ankh, el arma mística que había utilizado a menudo de nuevo en Egipto, para acaba con el Robo-gorila. Pero él sabía mejor que el Zafiro Ankh ha tomado mucho de la energía de él desde su última batalla contra el monstruo no-muerto y no hay manera de que él va a experimentar de nuevo por un tiempo.

Cindy vio lo que había pasado entre el Ninja y el robo-gorila. El Ninja esta herido. El robo-gorila está causando el caos en la escuela. Los estudiantes están corriendo y gritando de miedo. Algunos se escondieron en los armarios, aotros en los botes de basura, en las otras habitaciones, y incluso se tiraron de las ventanas.

Cindy está sola en el pasillo con nadie más que el Ninja herido y el robo-gorila. ¿Qué puede hacer? Ella no puede seguir siendo la Doncella en apuros, y mucho menos, ante una maquina como el robo-gorila.

Ella tiene que ayudar al Ninja. Sabía que con la herida en el estómago, el Ninja no podría durar como 10 minutos mientras él está en contra de el monstruo robótico.

A pesar de la herida en el estómago, el ninja le sigue dando pelea al robot, pero no era tan efectiva como lo era antes. Esquivaba los ataques del robo-gorila, pero se mueve más lento de lo habitual. A continuación, la herida en el estómago tiene lo mejor de los ninja que cayó de rodillas, se debilita por la herida, el robo-gorila esta dispuesto a acabar con él. Así como el ninja pensó que este sería el final de su vida, se dio cuenta de que algo le sucede a su oponente y él admitió…

…que se trataba de un milagro.

Cindy entró en el modo de batalla y lanzo una especie de energía de la palma de su mano directamente al robo-gorila. Una explosión de energía destruyó la cabeza del robo-gorila y su cuerpo se convirtió en un montón de chatarra.

El ninja no podía creer lo que veía. Nunca en la historia de la Secundaria Norrisville hubiera sido testigo de un estudiante que toma a uno de los secuaces robóticos de McFist por su cuenta.

"COMO?!, CUANDO?!, QUE?!".El ninja pensó sorprendente. ¿Cómo se puede Cindy hacerese tipo de cosas?

Pero entonces, el ninja se desmayó.

Continuará ...


	3. Randy Cunningham & La Chica Marimacho P2

Randy & La Chica Marimacho. Parte 2: La vida en un Carril Rapido:

Resumen Howard siente que es excluido, y le genera envidia, cuando Randy pasa más tiempo con Cindy. Envidia que lo convirtió en victima del Strokeo.

Advertenica: A partir de aquí, los diálogos pueden que se diferencien con el del Original, para asi adaptarlos a la cultura Hispana, pero conservara, en lo posible, el sabor del Original.

Después de ver como el Ninja fue herido de gravedad por el robo- gorila, que más tarde destruiyo, Cindy tiene la oportunidad de ocultar al ninja en una habitación diferente, lejos de los lugares de interés de otras personas, y para trabajar en la herida en el estómago del Ninja. Tiene suerte de que encontró refugio en el armario del Conserje. Una vez en el interior del armario, ella pone suavemente el Ninja acostado a su lado y saca su Kit casero de primeros auxilios.

(Ella nunca sale de casa sin ellos, por si acaso).

Con el fin de curar mejor la herida del Ninja, Cindy tiene que quitarle su máscara, con eso, todo el traje que lleva en la parte superior del cuerpo. Pero piensa por un momento, de una manera rápida: nadie había visto el ninja sacar su máscara antes, ni revela su verdadera identidad a nadie. Sin embargo, se pregunta…

¿No sería genial ver quién está detrás de la máscara y no decirle a nadie sobre esto?

Cindy tomó aire y tira de la máscara del ninja. Una vez que le quita la mascara, el traje del ninja desapareció para revelar la identidad del Ninja. Pero Cindy se sorprendido por la persona misteriosa.

El ninja no es otro que Randy Cunningham, el muchacho que se hizo amiga desde que llegó por primera vez aquí. ¿Estaba tratando de sacrificar su vida para salvar la escuela de un ataque de un robot?

Pero basta de eso. Ella tiene que curarlo antes de que muera por el desangramiento. Así que le quita la McCapucha y la McCamisa de Randy para asi vendar la herida en el estómago. Cindy trata de no sonrojarse al ver el torso desnudo de Randy . Una vez terminado, Cindy pone su kit de primeros auxilios de distancia y espera a que Randy despierte.

Randy abre los ojos. Lo último que recuerda es ser testigo de Cindy derrotando sola alrobo- gorila, con… una especie de superpoder energético. Sintió mareos mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza para evitar que siguiera mareándose. Pero que no esperaba que estuviese con el torso desnudo.

"COMO?, CUANDO?, QUE?". Randy pensó frenéticamente mientras se mira a sí mismo. El vendaje envuelto alrededor de su estómago, donde esta la herida y él no tiene puesta la mascara del NInja. Además, esta dentro de armario del conserje.

"¿Howard me habrá quitado la máscara para trabajar en mi herida en el estómago?", Randy mira a su alrededor el armario del conserje y descubre rápidamente la máscara del Ninja tendido en el suelo, junto con su camisa de color rojo , suéter y la mochila . Pero hay alguien que esta al lado de sus objetos personales. Era una Chica. No, no una Chica. Un marimacho. Randy le reconoce fácilmente.

"Cindy?", Randy habló por primera vez desde su batalla contra el robo- gorila.

"Hey, dormilón". Cindy respondió casualmente.

"¿Qué está pasando y por qué estoy con el pecho al aire?".

"Resultaste herido de gravedad por el robo-gorilla, así que tomé el honor de exterminarlo y ponerte a salvo antes de que alguien empieze a sospechar, principalmente la tal Heidi Weinerman".

"Sí, pero… yo era el ninja en ese momento".

Randy se cubre rápidamente la boca después de haber dicho eso, y se sonrojó con locura. Nadie debía conocer la identidad secreta del Ninja. Nadie más que él y Howard.

"Esto es un Wonk Brutalico". Randy pensó frenéticamente. "El NOMICON no le va a gustar esto".

"Vas a decirle a todos que soy el Ninja, ¿verdad?". Randy preguntó a Cindy con una mirada sospechosa en su rostro.

"Y arriesgarte a la vergüenza y poner la vida de los que más amas en juego?", Cindy respondió. " "No lo creo".

Ahora bien, Randy entro en confusión, porque no se la esperaba.

"¿Por qué no?". Randy preguntó Cindy.

"Uno: Por lo que vi, Heidi apenas sabe tu nombre, y esta bien que no se acuerde, de esta manera no va a sospechar de ti". Cindy explicó. "Dos: Fui yo quien te quito la máscara mientras estabas inconsciente, así que al hacerlo, estoy técnicamente poniendo mi vida en peligro. Y tres: lo más probable es que seas el menos sospechoso en esta ciudad, ya que mucha gente piensa que el Ninja es un tipo Ganador Olimpico, con un enorme fisico. "

Cindy tomó aire y continuó cuestionando Randy.

"¿Cuándo te transformaste en el Ninja?".

"Según en este universo alternativo…pues…..Una semana antes del primer día de clases". Respondió Randy.

"¿Quién más sabe que eres el Ninja?".

"Howard".

"El hermano menor de Heidi, que dijo "Lengua de Hielo" al final de mi entrevista?".

"Sí, el mismo".

"¿Cómo se enteró?"

"Se lo revele dos días después del primer día de clases". Randy se sentía nervioso y un poco culpable. "No podía mantenerlo en secreto a él por más tiempo y lo descubierto con su "Inteligencia" cerebral".

"Bueno, eso tiene sentido."

"Sólo tengo una pregunta", Randy preguntó Cindy. "Antes de que me desmayé, descubri que tienes Superpoderes Energeticos... y los usaste para destruir al Robot".

"Sí, ¿y qué?", Cindy respondió. "Me estas interrogando?

"NONONO. Nada de eso". Randy estaba tratando de hacerle creer que no es una interrogación. ¿Cómo los conseguiste? Te dije mi secreto, así que tenes que decirme tu secreto".

"Está bien. Yo nací con ellos. Heredé esos poderes de mi padre, que heredó el de su madre y así, y así sustantivamente. Para hacer el cuento menos longevo, la familia de mi padre, posee genes Mutantes que son hereditarios, cuando nace una generación. Soy una especie de Mutante Hibrido, porque mi madre es Humana"

Esta vez, Randy estaba asombrado. Cindy debe haber tenido suerte de haber heredado superpoderes increíbles. Parece que Cindy y su familia son como parte de La legendaria octava maravilla del mundo: la raza Mutante.

"Lo sé". Cindy le dijo a Randy que todavía está asombrado. "Es Extraordinariamente Cool?".

"Sí". Randy respondió.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

"MIERDA SANTA!". Randy y Cindy gritaron al mismo tiempo. "Vamos a llegar tarde!".

Así Randy se pone rápidamente su ropa, coloca la máscara del Ninja dentro de su bolso y sale corriendo a clase. Cindy corre al lado de él, y de casualidad, le agarra la mano, para asi no separarse.

() () () () ()

En la clase de Ingles, la profesor Inglesa, la Sra. George estaba a punto de empezar la clase cuando Randy y Cindy consiguieron estar dentro del salón de clases y se sentaron a tiempo.

Mientras, la Sra. George empieza a dar clase, Howard notó algo diferente acerca de Randy. En lugar de la habitual holgazaneria, Randy está hablando con Cindy.

"Bueno, eso es raro". Pensó Howard, porque Randy nunca sale con nadie más que el. "No me gusta un Carajo de todo esto".

() () () () ()

Al final del día, la mayoría de los adolescentes tomaron el autobús a casa. Howard se sube a bordo de uno de los autobuses cuyo conductor no es otro que Chuck Norris jr. Posee un combo de bigote-barba en color marrón-naranja, rodillas huesudas y ojos azules. Llevaba un sombrero de Vaquero marrón, una camiseta blanca con unas rayas verdes y botas de combate marrones.

Sin el conocimiento de Howard y todos los demás, Chuck, respetando la ley de su familia ancestral, era el Mensajero del Ninja de Norrisville, y responsable de haberle dado la mascara a Randy. Para cumpir tal objetivo generacional, obtuvo el trabajo de Chofer del autobús.

Howard, cuando subio al autobús, se da cuenta de que Randy no esta con el.

"Espera, Chuck!". Howard dijo a Chuck. "Cunningham no está aquí todavía. No puedes irte sin él."

"Lo siento amigo, no hay tiempo". Chuck respondió. "Tengo cuentas que Rendir con Bruce Lee Jr. esta noche en Mellowbrook, a las 10:00HS".

Cerca de la entrada de la escuela, Cindy estaba a punto de regresar a casa cuando Randy la esperaba.

"Uh, sé que esto va a sonar raro, pero...", Randy intenta hablar. "¿Puedo acompañarte a casa hoy?. Como amigo".

"Por supuesto". Cindy respondió. "Como amigo".

Así, Randy y Cindy caminaron a casa. Sin saberlo, ninguno de los dos, Howard los vio rápidamente mientras Chuck conduce el autobús de la escuela.

() () () () ()

Después de la escuela, Howard está leyendo cómics en la casa del árbol, donde él y Randy pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, juntos, cuando eran niños pequeños. Ahora, la han retomado, debido a que querían recordar "Glorias Pasadas".

"Hey, Bro". Randy saludó, subiendo al árbol.

"Hey, Cunningham!" Howard gritó emocionado.

Pero el entusiasmo de Howard se desvaneció cuando Randy ayuda a subir a Cindy hasta la casa del árbol.

"Hey, Capo". Cindy saludó.

"Hey,¿Qué pasa con esa Culo de Perro que tienes?". Howard le gritó a Randy.

"Traje a mis amigos a esta casa del árbol. antes". Randy explicó.

"Sí, pero jamas a una chica! ¿Qué pasa si quiere mostrarnos sus pechos?".

"Supongo que debería ir". Cindy le dijo a Randy mientras se prepara para salir.

"No, no, quedate". Howard dijo Cindy mientras mira a través de un montón de cómics que buscar algo que sea adecuado para el sexo débil. "Vamos a ver aquí... AHA!. ¿Qué tal… Derriba-Tumbas en Marvel VS Snk?".

"Por supuesto". Cindy respondió que se toma el cómic de Howard y empieza a leerlo, formándose en sus ojos mientras se lee fuera de interés. "Me encanta el Derriba-Tumbas, tio. Es el queso!. (Logicamente, no supera a Marvel VS Capcom. (Solo el 3)".

"Bueno, eso fue raro." Howard le dijo Randy. "Estaría bien que le gusta cómics femeninos, pero al menos se dio cuenta de que Marvel vs Capcom 3 es una reverenda cagada."

"Ella es diferente, Howard". Randy respondió. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras toma otra historieta y la lee. "Y me gusta que una mujer sea diferente a los de su raza".

"Cunningham, creo que estamos viviendo en la era de piojos. No puedo creer el riesgo que estás tomando."

"Bueno, así es como va la vida, amigo. Es parte del ciclo Natural de la naturaleza."

"Aprendiste del libro, ¿no?".

"No tengo hermano. Así que tengo."

"No me gusta ese libro. Te da esas frases sin sentido."

() () () () ()

Al día siguiente, la comida estaba en el aire cuando Howard se prepara para comer con Randy, sólo para que sea testigo de que Randy está almorzando con Cindy en su lugar. Lo peor es que la mesa en la que Randy y Cindy están comiendo está casi lleno de otros estudiantes.

"Mierda Sagrada!". Howard pensó furiosamente mientras se escarba en busca de un posible asiento en la cafetería. "¿Por qué no puede Cunningham zanjearse a esa chica y pasar el rato conmigo, como en las Glorias Pasadas? ¿Es eso tan difícil hacerlo?".

Entonces, Howard descubrió un asiento posible. La mala noticia es que el asiento se encuentra en una determinada mesa de la cafetería: La mesa de los Mogolicos.

En lugar de sentarse, se pone en la esquina, con un bote de basura, y come su almuerzo a medida que los niños tiran basura hacia el bote de basura y algunos terminaron golpeando sobre él, Howard finalmente terminó tomando el asiento posible en la mesa de los Mogolicos. Lo que hizo Howard se sento con nada mas y nada menos que... Bucky: el Soldado de Invier….. El mayor friki de las ecundaria Norrisville. Y por lo tanto, como lo dijo Randy, es el Chico mas Strokeado del instituto.

"Hey". Howard murmuró para que Bucky pudiera dejarlo comer su almuerzo a distancia.

"Howard?" Bucky respondió, la mirada de sorpresa formada en la cara, luego se convierte en una sonrisa. "Esta es la primera vez que alguien se ha sentado junto a mí desde la Semana de Agradecimiento Band."

"Sí, sí". Howard mira a Randy y Cindy, luego da la vuelta a Bucky. "Oye, estoy buscando un amigo que no me deje a una chica durante un segundo".

"BINGO. Haz encontrado a la persona correcta! Yo no tengo novia desde la edad de piedra!". Bucky se pone de pie y les grito a sus compañeros. "Todo el mundo! Howard y yo hemos decidido ser amigos!"

Todo el mundo se rió cuando Howard se deja caer al suelo, sintiendo vergüenza. Esto va a ser un largo, largo día.

() () () () ()

Mientras tanto, a gran profundidad debajo de la secundaria Norrisville, el hechicero se sentaba como de costumbre, en su pequeño taburete en su prisión subterránea. Había dejado de ganar suficiente caos para escapar de su prisión, y es todo gracias a los Ninjas de las distintas epocas. Su única compañía, la rata de alcantarilla se sentó y le dio el contacto con los ojos al hechicero.

"Oh, criticó el día de hoy!" El hechicero gritó con rabia. "Ni una sola alma es bastante miserable para que pueda, a riendas, soltar mi caos! ¿Qué hay de malo el día de hoy?".

La rata solo dice Chillidos, ya que no pueden pronunciar palabras reales. y a pesar de todo eso, el hechicero le entiende.

"Si tan sólo pudieras hablar como cualquier otro ser humano en el mundo, yo te entienderia mejor." El brujo le dijo a la rata. "Pero esto va a hacer por ahora."

La rata chilla otra vez, luego un poco más.

"¿Qué es eso?", El hechicero le dijo a la rata. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro verde arrugada. "Te has dado cuenta de que un Gordo, un Gordo chico esta cerca de la depresión, y todo porque su mejor amigo está enamorado de una mujer Marimacho?".

La rata chilla una vez, lo que significa que respondió que sí.

"Ahora esto suena delicioso," el brujo contestó con una sonrisa malvada formada en su cara. "Sólo nos sentamos y dejemos que este pequeño triángulo amoroso continuar hasta que el Chico gordo se vuelve un celoso miserable. Bastante miserable para Strokearlo!".

El hechicero rompió el silencio que había con una risa malvada , y la rata empieza a seguirle la corriente. Pero el brujo deja de reír cuando vio que la rata tocio, y saco una bola de pelo.

"Estabas fingiendo ser un gato de nuevo?". el hechicero le dijo a la rata.

La rata chilló una vez.

"Esto va a ser un largo, largo día."

() () () () ()

Howard sentía que en este día no había conseguido nada mejor. Cada vez que intenta llamar la atención de Randy, Cindy se interponía en su camino, sin siquiera saberlo. Cuando hay un ataque de un monstruo pasando recientemente, gracias a McFist que está todavía buscando vengarse del Ninja por irrumpir en su casa ayer, Cindy y Randy desaparecieron entre la multitud y cuando Howard podría llegar a ellos, vio que tenian multiples Moretones en el cuerpo de los dos. Howard quiere respuestas de Randy. Ahora mismo.

Afortunadamente para Howard, era hora de que Cindy tuviera que ir al baño de las Chicas con Randy esperando fuera de la puerta. Por supuesto que Randy esta solo por un tiempo ya que Howard sabía que las niñas tienen un período más largo de tiempo en el baño que los chicos.

"Cunningham." Howard dijo a Randy. "Tenemos que hablar".

"¿De que?". Randy preguntó, mirando un poco sospechoso.

"De Cindy, por supuesto".

() () () () ()

_**Melody Times:**_ "Fuego del Infierno", Cover de Cindy Buttowski.

Mientras estaba en el baño, en el inodoro haciendo sus "necesidades basicas", Cindy empezó a pensar sobre Randy en una canción:

**Cindy: **_Lord Jesucristo:_

_Tu viste que una heronia soy._

_Que aun con poder, no quiero aladear._

**Un eco Cristiano: **_Et tibit Pater._

**Cindy: **_Lord Jesucristo:_

_Demostre que no me enamorarme,_

_Aun no estando con la Chusma de las Niñas_.

**Un eco Cristiano:** _Quia peccavi nimis._

**Cindy:**_ Entonces, Jesucristo:_

_Porque al verlo ahi Pelear,_

_Siento mariposas en mi propia Alma._

**Un eco Cristiano:** _Cogitatione._

**Cindy:**_Lo veo, Lo siento:_

_Peleando y con su cuerpo, _

_Intentando que me salga de control._

**Un eco Cristiano: **_Verbo et opere_.

**Cindy:** _ES FUEGO!._

_DE NINJA!._

_Pecado cruel Mortal._

_Ardiente…Deseo._

_Me arrastra al Amor_

De pronto, Cindy se imagino que esta en un lugar oscuro, y al encenderse una luz de la nada, aparecen Fantasmas de ella a su lado.

**Cindy:** _Pero YO NO._

**Fantasmas de Cindy: **_Mea Culpa._

**Cindy: **_Arrepiento._

**Fantasmas de Cindy**: _Mea Culpa._

**Cindy: **_Ya que fue el Ninja, quien el humo encendio._

**Fantasmas de Cindy: **_MEA MAXIMA CULPA!_

**Cindy: **_Entiendanlo._

**Fantasmas de Cindy:** _Mea Culpa._

**Cindy: **_Parece mal._

**Fantasmas de Cindy: **_Mea Culpa._

**Cindy: **_Pero el Amor es más fuerte que el Odioooooooooooo._

**Fantasmas de Cindy: **_MEA MAXIMA CULPAAAAAAAAAAAAA….._

De vuelta a la realidad,

**Cindy: **_Perdon Jesucristo,_

_Me estoy enamorando de el._

_Y se parece como yo: un Hibrido._

_Pero es un Humano, _

_Que se camufla con una Mascara._

_Pero aun asi, ya lo estoy queriendo._

En ese momento, alguien toca la puerta.

"¿Esta pasando algo ahí adentro?", se eschchaba la voz de una chica.

"¿Q-q-q-q-qQuuuu-eee?", Cindy respondio con miedo, porque pensó que la Chica la había escuhcado. No le abre la puerta.

"No. Digo. Porque ninguna chica tardan mas de 2 minutos". Le contesta.

"Bueno. Saldre enseguida". Cindy se tranquiliza, pero esta algo molesta. "Vete ya, idiota".

"Bueno. que genio", La chica se aleja.

"Otra manera de que soy fría con la niñas. Tendre que mantener mi secreto sobre Randy por un largo tiempo". Cindy empieza a mirar el Inodoro, arrodillada.

**Cindy: **_El Fuego del Ninja,_

_Corrompio mi alma._

_Deberia confesar,_

_Para mi amor Ganaaaaaar._

Cindy se levnata, tira de la cadena, y mientras se esta limpiando la cara…

**Un eco Cristiano: **_Kyrie Eleison._

**Cindy: **_Cristo, dame fuerza anti-vergüenza._

_**Un eco Cristiano:**__ Kyrie Eleison._

**Cindy: **_O deja que me prepare._

**Un eco Cristiano**_: Kyrie Eleison._

**Cindy: **_Y también protege mi orgullo por mi._

**Un eco Cristiano: **_KYRIE ELESION!._

**Cindy: **_Para asi a Raaaaandyyyyyy, podeeeer, GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR._

**Un eco Cristiano: **_LELUYA. LELUYA. AVE-ALELUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

Por si acaso, dijo:

"Quien me haya escuchado, esta embarazada de un Oso".

() () () () () ()

"¿Que tiene en contra de Cindy?". Randy empezó a dudar.

"Mira, yo sé que somos mejores amigos y que ella es tu novia desde hace unos dos días, pero..."

"Pero, ¿qué?".

"Que nos está pasando realmente, Cunnningham. Solíamos ser amigos jodidamente cercanos como el vino. Ahora nos estamos cayendo como trozos de Heineken".

"Howard", Randy intenta explicar, sintiéndose un poco culpable porlo que había pasado... "Sé que somos grandes Hermanotes, y que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, a pesar de que el NOMICON me habíadicho que "El Ninja no podía mantener un peso como la amistad". Pero hay una cosa que no estoy de aceurdo, y es pasar demasiado tiempo juntos".

"Así que me estás dejando para estar con tu novia?".

Esto hizo que Randy empezara a enojarse.

"Bueno, primero que nada: Cindy no es mi novia. Ella es una muy buena amiga. Y en segundo lugar: estas bastante celoso."

"¿Yo? Celoso?" Howard empieza a molestarse. "Cindy es una buena amiga para ti. Listo. Pero… ¿Y si ella no sabe de tu estado como el Ninja? ¿Que en realidad, ella tiene profundos secretos ocultos que pueda explotarle a mi hermana?".

"En realidad, Cindy ya sabe que yo soy el Ninja."

"Eso es lo que dije. Lo… QUE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAS?" Howard se sorprende al escuchar la respuesta de Randy. "¿Le dijiste eso?"

"Ella lo descubrió por sí misma." Randy explicó. "Es por eso que ella y yo llegamos tarde a la clase de español, ayer."

"¿Sabe el NOMICON de esto? El dijo que (con voz de anciano decrepito):"la amistad es un peso que el Ninja no puede llevar".

"He hablado con él, sobre Cindy si ella deberia saber mi identidad."

"¿Y qué dijoel NOMICON al respecto?" Howard comienza a crecerde rabia. "Que no se puede tener una novia, mientras uno sea Ninja?"

"¿Qué te acabo de decir? Ella no es mi novia."

"Claro que lo es".

"De todos modos, el NOMICON Cindy saber mi secreto, ya que no sólo le digo que yo era el ninja y lo averigüé todo por su cuenta. Y la NOMICON bien con ella, siempre ycuando ella no le dice a nadie al respecto".

"Pero las apariencias pueden ser engañosas, Cunningham! Incluso una Marimacho tranquila como Cindy puede ser una perra Alfa desde adentro!". Howard gritó, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos marrones. "Todo lo que sé de ella es que ella te va a llevar lejos de mí, y asi pensaras que ella es más importante que yo. Eres mi mejor amigo, y hay que deshacerse de ella ahora, mientras tengas todavia posibilidades!".

"¿Y tuopinión sobre Debby Kang?".Mientras Randy gritaba,, sus sentimientos eclosionaron como una especie de daño en cuestión de segundos. "Siempre haspensado que era una zorra, pero incluso ella puede ser útil y poder conseguir la calma en el interior!".

"Debby Kang no es importante en estos momentos. Lo que es realmente importante es que mientras estás con Cindy, TU VIDA SERA UNA MIERDA ABSOLUTA!".

Randy se sintió herido después de lo que Howard le había dicho. Pero no lloró, por temor a que el Hechizero le Strokeaba. En cambio, le da la espalda a Howard y se alejó, molesto.

"¿A dónde vas?", Preguntó Howard.

"Cuando estes listo para llevarte bien con Cindy sin ir a lo belico y tratar como una Mogolica Perra a ella, puedes irme a verme." Randy le dijo Howard mientras se aleja. "Hasta entonces, prefiero estar solo."

Howard no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le había dicho a Randy. Ahora el esta lejos de él. Pensó que iba a perder a su amigo del alma para siempre si Randy continuaba pasar el rato con Cindy, pero estaba equivocado. Él le gritó a Randy por estar con Cindy, ¿y qué perdió?.

Su vida de siempre con su, ahora, ex-mejor amigo. Howard se sintió tan solo en los pasillos llenos de gente. Como Howard se quedo donde estába, Cindy finalmente sale del baño.

"Che, Howard." Cindy saludó a Howard con una expresión de cara mojada en su rostro. "¿Dónde está Randy?"

"Se fue". Howard respondió con tristeza. "¿Por qué tardaste mucho con el Baño?"

"Pueeeesssss….digamos que es cosa de mujeres. Nos vemos en la clase de ciencia."

"Nos vemos".

Entonces Cindy se alejó, dejando a Howard solo en el pasillo, ahora vacío. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Howard se puso manos a las rodillas y empezó a llorar.

Arruinó su amistad con Randy.

"Esto es todo culpa de Cindy!", pensó Howard enojado. "Me gustaría que sufriera, y sufriera, hasta que Cindy sea cadáver, en primer lugar!".

() () () () ()

Mientras tanto, a gran profundidad de la Secundaria Norrisville, el hechicero escuchó los gritos de Howard y, finalmente, olía su miseria.

"Por fin ha llegado el momento." El Hechicero dijo maliciosamente mientras creaba su conjuro de Strokeo que luego desemboca en las rejillas de ventilación. "Ve, Chico Gordo. Con tupequeño caos de miseria, llena tu corazón con caos y rabia!. Tus celos traerá el caos suficiente para que yo sea libre de una vez por todas!".

() () () () ()

Por encima de la prisión del Hechicero, Howard sigue llorando en el pasillo vacío, pero se detuvo al ver que un círculo del vapor del Strokeo estaba a su alrededor. Antes de entrar en su cuerpo, Howard comenzó a sentir raro. Se mira las manos que comenzaron a convertirse en garras.

Le entró el pánico, sus ojos marrones se volvió amarillos, y luego todo se oscureció para el.

Él deja escapar un aullido.

() () () () ()

Randy camina por los pasillos vacíos solo, sintiéndose molesto y herido. ¿Cuál era el pensamiento de Howard contra Cindy? No podía creer que Howard sería tal Puto a Cindy, hasta darle la espalda Que se hizo amigo de Cindy, no significa que Howard podría comenzar a actuar como un maldito bastardo celoso.

Pero aún así, en realidad no debería gritarle a Howard. Él es su mejor amigo, y Randy se sentía mal por lo que había pasado antes.

A continuación, el NOMICON comenzó a brillar desde el interior de la mochila de Randy. Randy se dio cuenta de ello y se dirigió rápidamente al baño de los chicos y ocupar el último Baño de la izquierda. Abre el libro y su espíritu se retiró rápidamente en el libro. En el interior del libro, Randy aterrizó dentro de un dojo.

**"¿Qué le preocupa en este momento?",** el NOMICON le pregunto a Randy, a través de una escritura.

¿El NOMICON preocupado por lo que Randy estaba sintiendo? Bueno, esto es raro.

"Acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo". Randy respondió con tristeza. "Todo por culpa de un argumento sin sentido sobre una chica."

**"¿Fue la chica, Cindy?".**

"Sí, pero yo realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Howard es un Forro con ella todo el tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que vio a través de ella para hacer que sea un Forro cesloso?"

**"Los celos en el romance es como la sal en los alimentos. Poco puede mejorar el sabor, pero en exceso puede estropear el placer y, en determinadas circunstancias, puede ser potencialmente mortal".**

"Honestamente, yo realmente no lo culpo por ser celoso. A menudo luchamos por los motivos más pequeños, y es tanto nuestras faltas. Tal vez no debería ser tan molesto con él".

"**No sea demasiado duro con él, Ninja. A veces los amigos se pelean entre sí, incluso por las cosas más pequeñas. Ej: Como luchar por el último pedazo de torta, o una niña ... Howard estará celoso porque Cindy está con usted? "**

"No. Ésta celoso de que yo pasara más tiempo con Cindy que con él. Incluso piensa que Cindy es una mala noticia".

**"Ya veo. A pesar de mi buen juicio a Howard a principios de este año, creo que no es recomendable que su identidad sea publica ".**

"¿Eso crees?".

**"Exacto. Al principio, yo no estoy acostumbrado a que tiene un amigo porque eres el Ninja actual, pero ahora, me he acostumbrado a eso. Tal vez Howard haría lo mismo…con el tiempo".**

"Espero que sí, antes de que el Hechizero se de cuenta de los celos de Howard."

Justo en ese momento, tanto Randy como el NOMICON oyeron un aullido del mundo real.

**"Hablando de eso, creo que eso es su señal de que aparezca el enemigo de Ryu Hayabusa: el Ninja".**

El NOMICON levanta el espíritu de Randy de nuevo al mundo real, justo a tiempo para no ser herido por el ataque del monstruo. Randy se pone rápidamente la máscara Ninja y se transforma rápidamente en el Ninja. Salió corriendo del baño de los chicos, solo para mirar por el pasillo dañado. La mayoría de las puertas de los armarios estaban rotas en pedazos o en el suelo. El Ninja entonces vio al monstruo Strokeado romper a través de la pared de una sala de clases con sus garras.

El ninja se dio cuenta de algo que estaba en las garras del monstruo. No era el objeto que más quería, era un rehén, y el rehén es ... CINDY!.

El ninja sabía que una mujer como rehén en poder de un monstruo es Malevoro. Cindy está utilizando sus poderes fantasmales para asi dañar el monstruo Strokeado, pero el monstruo Strokeado se negó a dejarla ir.

El ninja escanea rápidamente el monstruo, con el fin de encontrar algo que él más quería. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el monstruo llevaba un pulpo en la camisa, el Ninja se paralizo.

"Howard". El Ninja no lo podía creer. "NOOOOOOOOOOO".

El monstruo Strokeado, conocido como Howard, se dio cuenta que el Ninja y corrió rápidamente hacia él, lanzando deliberadamente a Cindy fuera del camino, contra una pared. Cindy, por no caer fácilmente, siguió sin efecto, atacándo con sus poderes fantasmas.

"Déjalo en paz, gran pedazo de Mierda!". Cindy le gritó al Howard Strokeado mientras seguía atacándolo atacándolo.

Pero el Howard Strokeado golpea a Cindy, y la deja K.O

"CINDY!". El ninja gritaba cuando veía que Cindy no se movia. Estaba fuera de combate.

Antes de que el ninja podía hacer un movimiento, el Howard Strokeado lo agarró y lo inmovilizó en el suelo. El Howard Strokeado estaba a punto de abatir al Ninja, pero el Ninja rápidamente le hizo un corte en el brazo monstruoso, haciendo que el Howard Strokeado comienze a gemir de dolor.

"Se que tiene que haber una manera de Destrokear a Howard. " El Ninja susurró mientras trata de encontrar algo que el Howard Strokeado catalogase como su objeto más querido.

Una flecha verde que señala al Howard Strokeado procedido con un círculo rojo. El Ninja ve más cerca de ver lo que el NOMICON está tratando de decirle:

**"No razonar con él. Luchar contra él!".**

El Ninja aumentó la presión sobre su espada, observando hacia el Howard Strokeado, y a toda velocidad, hundió su espada en el pecho. El Howard Strokeado gritó de dolor, pero no sonaba como un monstruo, suena más como Howard.

"N…..O puede hacer esto, NOMICON." El ninja le saco la espada al Monstruo. "Yo-"

Pero el Howard Strokeado vio que el Ninja estaba con la guardia baja. El se dio cuenta de que Howard estaba recuperado, pero era un poco demasiado tarde para volver con la guardia en alta: las garras de Howard Strokeado atraviesan la herida en el estómago del Ninja, que estaba casi curada, pero la profundiza aun más. El Ninja no tenía más remedio que dejar escapar un grito de dolor, mientras salía sangre. "Su" sangre, viéndola en carne propia, desde su estomago.

Y al mismo tiempo, Cindy, que recupero la conciencia, vio la desgarradora escena. Ella disparó un rayo fantasma en la espalda del monstruo, directamente. Pero el Mosntruo se dio vuelta como si nada…

"I-I-IMPOsible!". Cindy no podía creer que su poder fuera inútil.

Howard Strokeado lelgo hacia Cindy, que seguía inmóvil, y

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

"CINDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY". Randy, aun sangrando, vio como Howard Strokeado le dio un Garrapazo en su mano izquierda, haciendo que Cindy tuviera un dolor extraordinario por completo.

Randy, aun con medio litro de su sangre perdida, se levanta, y empieza a mirar furioso a Howard

"Perdoname Howard". Randy entraba en cólera. "Pero nadie…nadie toca…. A MI CINDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!".

Randy entro en cólera.

Su traje negro se conviertio de color Blanco. Randy estaba en furia, y aun con sangre escurriendo en su estomago, sentía como si estaba listo para pelear.

"MALDICION, HECIZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Randy empieza a enloquecer de furia.

Aparece una aura Negra, en cual Howard Strokeado empieza a mirarlo, como crece de furia. Randy, como si estuviera rompiendo el Tiempo-Espacio, llega a una velocidad impresionante, y de un golpe, hace que Howard se Destroke de una manera impresionante. Incluso hizo que el vapor no volviera a la cañería, sino que se desintegre.

Howard cae fuera de combate, mientras que Randy, vuelve a la normalidad.

() () () () ()

"¡NO!". El Hechizero no lo podía creer cuando el Ninja haya, además de arruinar su plan, haber desintegrado parte de su vapor Strokeador.

() () () () ()

Howard se frotó la cabeza y miró a Cindy y al ninja, K.O. Tanto Howard como Cindy estaban bien. Pero se acordaron de algo: Randy. Mientras corrían al lado del Ninja. Howard le quitó la máscara del Ninja, lo que permite que el Ninja volviera a ser vuelta Randy Cunningham, y se coloca la máscara en los bolsillos.

"¡Lo siento! No quise hacerlo!". Howard gritó mientras trata de sacudir a Randy que ya despierto. "Háblame, Cunningham!"

Pero Randy lo único que podía hacer es mirar a sus amigos cuando finalmente pierde el conocimiento.

"Cindy, llama al 911, la Puta madre!". Howard le grito a Cindy, que ella llama al 911 en su iPhone.

Minutos después del llamado de Cindy, los paramédicos llegaron y examinaron Randy.

"Vuestro pulso es débil." Uno de los paramédico, con acento español, gimio. "Llévadlo al hospital!".

Los paramédicos ataron a Randy a una camilla y lo separan de Cindy y Howard. Ellos pusieron a los tres adolescentes en la ambulancia, y se marcharon rápidamente.

Cindy lo consuela en el camino.

() () () () ()

Horas más tarde, Randy despertó. Trata de levantarse, pero sintió un gran dolor en su herida en el estómago por tercera vez. Mira a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Howard y Cindy descansaban sobre el, lado de la cama. Ambos han estado allí durante horas. Randy le da palmaditas a Howard en la espalda.

Howard se despierta, mira a Randy y sonríe feliz.

"Cunningham!" Howard gritó alegremente. "Estás vivo."

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" Randy bromeó. "No voy a bajar tan fácilmente."

"Oye, Howard." Cindy habló con Howard. "Lo siento por lo que pasó en los últimos días desde que me mudé aquí. Supongo que eras un poco... sobreprotector hacia Randy".

"Oh, no es tu culpa, Cindy." Howard respondió. "Es mi culpa."

"Tu culpa?"

"Supongo Cunningham que tenías razón acerca de mí sobre ser un Puto hacia ti antes. Actué como si fuera un Malcriado, Egoísta, Forro, y todo lo que he hecho desde ayer estaba manteniendo lejos de Cunningham. ¿Puedes perdonarme?".

"No te preocupes, Howard." Cindy respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Te perdono".

"Y Cunningham, estoy muy apenado por lo sucedido hoy." Howard dijo Randy. "Dejé que mis celos sobre Cindy salieran a la luz".

"Está bien,Bro." Randy respondió. "Estaría celosa también, si usted fuera a pasar más tiempo con alguien que no lo sé. ¿Alguien le preguntó acerca de lo que pasó?".

"No. Pero Cindy les dijo que nos encontramos con una lucha entre el monstruo y el Ninja. Y ellos lo creyeron."

"Y Howard escondió tu máscara antes de que alguien empezara a sospechar." Cindy explicó Randy.

"Gracias. Ustedes son los mejores".

"Sipi. Los mejores amigos que un Ninja podría tener." Howard respondió. "Los mejores amigos que un Ninja podría tener".

Randy, aun estando alegre, estuvo meditando…"¿Cómo habre derrotado a Howard?. Lo único que recuerdo fue que Cindy estaba fuera de combate, y me enfureci. Otra cosa no recuerdo"

() () () () ()

En la sede de McFist, el Hechicero está teniendo contacto con McFist y Viceroy.

"Una vez más, ustedes dos me han fallado". El Hechicero les dijo a McFist y Viceroy. " Pero eso no es solo quería decirles".

"Entonces, ¿qué quiere decirnos?". Preguntó Viceroy.

"El ninja tiene un nuevo aliado: Una mujer singular que es mitad humano y mitad fantasma. Ahora voy a mostrarles al aliado del Ninja".

McFist y Viceroy ven una imagen del holograma de una niña que es, posiblemente, de 15 años de edad. Según lo que el Hechicero muestra, ella es piel pálida, los ojos helados agua y el pelo corto, de color marrón rojizo con reflejos azules en el flequillo. Llevaba una cinta púrpura, un color lila sin mangas con capucha, pantalones negros, un par de calcetines blancos del 80 que se queda atrás, un par de zapatillas de color lila, un brazalete negro y rodilleras lila.

"Mientras esta mujer está con el Ninja, nuestros planes nunca llegará a sus metas. Deben mantenerla alejada del Ninja, o nada se podrá hacer con un fantasma de poder completo que duraria para toda la eternidad".

"Vamos a encontrar a la chica, Omnipoderoso Hechizero". McFist respondió maliciosamente. "Y cuando lo hagamos, no dudaré en hacer que el Fantasma sea Fantasma, y pronto el Ninja lo acompañara, sin tardaré mucho, y en clase economica".

El Hechizero dio un gruñido, que hace que tiembre la sala.

"NO…ME….FA…..LLEN! ".

() () () () ()

Escena Bonus Track:

El Hechizero, en su escondite, medita en lo que le paso al Ninja.

"Traje Blanco, reemplazando al Negro, con aura Negra".

De pronto, el Hechizero empezó a sentir miedo.

"NO…..NO ME DIGAN QUE ESE ES EL TEMIDO ULTIM…".

La rata aparece.

"Ah, Nada".


	4. El auto nuevo de Heidi

**El Auto nuevo de Heidi:**

Resumen: Cuando Heidi admite que se olvidó como se manejaba un coche, Randy, Howard y Cindy deciden recordarle lo que manejar, a pesar de que los tres tienen 15 años de edad.

()()()()()()

Advertencia: Se podrán cambiar algunas cosas del Original, para adaptarlos a la cultura hispana. Pero mantendrá, en lo posible, el sabor del original.

()()()()()()

"Che, muchachos, vengan. Vamos a llegar tarde a la Secundaria". Cindy habló mientras ella intenta llamar la atención a Randy y Howard mientras están caminando a la secundaria.

Como sospechaba, ni Randy ni Howard escucharon a Cindy. En su lugar, ellos estaban mirando algo como si estuvieran bajo el hechizo de una sirena. Sus dos caras son expresiones felices en blanco. Cindy estaba intentando llamar la atención.

"Chicos!".

"¿No es todo lo que yo te dije que sería y más?". Randy le dijo Howard.

"Lógicamente no mentís, Cunningham." Howard respondió alegremente. "No mentís, logicamente".

Randy & Howard, extraordinariamente felices, ven una línea de coches de lujo aparcados fuera de la McConsesonaria Automotora. Lo que captó la mirada de los chicos es una camioneta azul-grisáceo. Un cartel en el parabrisas se lee grande en letras verdes. Randy y Howard están admirándolo, pero Cindy está molesto por la fascinación de los chicos en los vehículos Todoterreno.

"El McHilux M4 2014". Randy & Howard dijeron, y babearon al mismo tiempo.

Cindy se acerca a la camioneta y mira la tarjeta de las características en la ventana.

"Los asientos de cuero de Pantera Negra?", dice Cindy.

"Si". Howard le contesta babeando. "T´Challa estaría blanco de la envidia".

"Revestimiento amortiguador interiores de piel de oso polar?".

"Si". Randy le contesta babeando. "Bendito seas, Coca-Cola".

"25 de Nafta por Kilometro?".

"LOGICO!". Randy & Howard babearon al mismo tiempo.

Cindy mira a Randy & a Howard, con las manos empezando a formar un rayo fantasma. "Esta camioneta es una pesadilla ambiental y debe ser destruido".

"Alto, Cindy". Randy la detuvo

"Yo haría en este lugar, destrucción total!". Cindy respondió alegremente.

"No". Randy le contesto.

"Garcar a la gente de aca y hacer que los compre todos!".

"No."

"O podrías ser el Ninja Total y destruir el Linux con tu ESPADA NINJA!"

"Podria ser "Ninja Total"…No".

"Ya basta, Cindy. La Puta madre". Howard le dijo a Cindy. "Es sólo una Hilux fresca, y cambiada de Toyoya a Mc. Además, si Randy lo hiciera, Sera la primera vez de que Cunningham haría realmente una de esas malas ideas que tiene el NOMICON. Recuerda la vez que descubriste su identidad?".

"¿Qué tiene que ver?. Tratas de comparar una cosa con la otra?". Cindy le dijo Howard. "Ademas, Si no fuera por mí, no estaríamos yendo al colegio, estaríamos yendo al Cementerio a visitarlo".

Randy sólo se cruzó de brazos.

"Queres saber cómo se puede decir gracias? (En cual, todavía no me la diste (Por lo menos que yo sepa))". Cindy le dijo a Randy. "Ayudarme a destruir algunas Hilux".

"Cindy, no puedo hacerlo". Randy le explicó. "Así que a menos que esos "Hermosos Hilux" se usan para el mal, no puedo ir como el Ninja "Total", y hacer cualquier tiro, lio, y Cosa Golda".

"A menos que se pregunten si tiene un sistema de guiado por satélite GPS y los controles de videojuegos". Howard dijo mientras miraba el McHilux M4 2014.

"Y no te olvides de las llantas". Randy respondió.

"Grandes Putisimamente Llantas!". Randy y Howard dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Oh, me doy por vencida". Cindy gruñó mientras ella se aleja enfadada. "Sólo desearía que "alguien" destruiya a esas mierdas de Hilux".

Cuando Cindy se aleja, Randy y Howard siguen admirando la Hilux.

"Me pregunto qué hace este botón". Randy pregunto a lo Dee-Dee mientras pulsa uno de los cinco botones de la Hilux.

Un segundo más tarde, un Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium toco el techo de la Hilux, rompe los metales, y destroza las ventanas. Randy y Howard están horrorizados.

"Parece que es la "HORA NINJA!". Randy grito mientras toma su máscara de Ninja.

"Touche". Howard murmuró mientras Randy se transforma en el Ninja de Norrisville, y tiene los ojos pegados al Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium

"Y de dónde salió ese gran búho de todos modos?". Cindy preguntó al ver a ese Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium.

() () () () ()

Dentro de una prisión de máxima seguridad en las Islas Marias, los guardias de la policía se sorprende que alguien activara el control del Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium sin el chip de odio y lo libero a la delincuencia.

() () () () ()

"Bomba de humo!"

Howard miro inmediatamente sus ojos al Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium. El Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium miró al Ninja que sostenía su espada y apuntó al Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium.

"Ninja. YEAH!" Howard gritó con alegría.

"¡Fuera, demonio en maquina!". El Ninja gritó al Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium, al mismo tiempo defiende el segundo McHilux H4 2014."Hagas lo que hagas, deja solo este Hilux, y eñ!".

El Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium gritó como él hace daño de los ninjas con sus afiladas garras. Por desgracia para él, el ninja no tiene ninguna lesión. El Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium acabó teniendo éxito en la destrucción de otros 2 McHilux M4 2014, haciendo que el ninja se enojara.

"PUÑO AERO NINJA!". El ninja gritó, utilizando su Hadouken para derrotar al Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium.

Así como el ninja estaba a punto de hacer más daño, decenas de enormes cables eléctricos salen de manera envuelta en el cuerpo del Buho gigante mecanico con Garras de Adamantium.

"COMO?, CUANDO?, QUE?", preguntó el ninja. "¿De dónde vinieron todos estos cables?".

"Ninja, si me lo permite, esto es un asunto policial". Respondió una voz femenina.

Howard, Cindy y el Ninja se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la Oficial Inspectora Carmelita Fox de pie junto a ellos.

"Buen trabajo en derrotar al Buho, Ninja (Le digo solo Buho para no hacer su nombre mas largo)". Carmelita dice que el ninja que docenas de policías arrastraron a los grandes camiones. "Vamos a tomar a partir de aquí."

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aca tan rápido en cuestión de segundos?", el Ninja preguntó Carmelita. "Eso es tan bruce".

"Y tú eres una zorra caliente". Howard respondió con lujuria.

"_Como desearia verla muerta". _Cindy Penso_. "Ella no hizo un carajo de utilidad, y nos caga el crédito"._

"El dispositivo de rastreo que esta en el Buho." Carmelita respondió. "Trabaja todo el tiempo".

"Increíble". Howard dijo alegremente.

"No es por meterme en sus vidas, pero… No deberían esos dos estar en la escuela o algo así, Ninja?".

"Estamos queriendo hacer eso", respondió el ninja mientras saca una bomba de humo, lo tira en el suelo delante de él, Howard y Cindy como los tres jóvenes desaparecieron en el aire. "Bomba de humo!"

()()()()()()

Unos segundos después de la derrota del Buho, Randy (En forma normal), Howard, & Cindy continuaron caminando a la secundaria.

"Esa fue un Queso Satanico de batalla, Cunningham". Howard dijo Randy felizmente.

"Obvio, pero nada de esto habría sucedido si "Cindy" no hubiera hablado sobre la crueldad de los Mega Fantabulasticos coches de la McConsesonaria hacia los animales". Randy respondió mientras mira a Cindy.

"Che. Tenias que elegir entre el Buho, o las Hilux del mal". Cindy respondió con una sonrisa. "El búho ganó".

Randy hizo Faceplam mientras el trío continuó caminando hacia el Colegio. Cuando llegaron allí, una gran multitud se formó fuera del estudio de Heidi Weinerman.

¿Qué pasa Norrisville?". Heidi dijo alegremente. "Este es la Reina del Chismorreo, Heidi Weinerman aquí llenándote la cabezota con las actualizaciones". Continuó Heidi. "A partir de ahora, la cocinera Doris en la cafetería ya no hara Tacos de los Martes, alias Animal Accidentado.

La mayoría de los estudiantes alabaron al escuchar la primera actualización.

"En cambio, la cocinera Doris aceptó darnos carne los lunes". Continuó Heidi. "A partir del próximo lunes, la cocinera Doris ofrecerá nada más que carne fresca para el almuerzo. Y puedo garantizar que no sera de ningún animal muertos en la ruta porque será Carne de un país del sur, pero ciertamente, no es necesario cambiar el nombre de Lunes de Carne por el del Lunes de Carne Accidentada".

Los estudiantes alaban más, pero Cindy estaba molesta por eso.

"¿Qué día es hoy?". Cindy le preguntó Randy.

"Miércoles". Randy respondió.

"Avanzando", continuó Heidi. "Nuestra próxima actualización se llama GTA".

La música que se escucho fue "Maniae Fresh, by Real Big".

"Oooooh". Dijo Howard. "Me gusta el sonido de eso".

"A partir de hoy, la Secundaria Norrisville va a tener una enorme competencia. Tengan en cuenta que este concurso es para los estudiantes que tienen 16 o más. Incluso "YO" voy a estar participando. Quien pueda encontrar alguna de las cinco llaves automotoras de oro que están ocultos en algún lugar del colegio, va a ganar la chance de dar una prueba con el McHilux M4 2014 el viernes (después del colegio). Recuerde traer su licencia de conducir y empiezen a buscar las llaves de oro!".

Casi todos los alumnos de 11 y 12 rajaron de alegría y corrieron a través de los pasillos, en busca de alguna de las cinco llaves de oro del coche para ganar una prueba con el McHilux M4 2014, a pesar de que estarán fuera del reglamento, por ser menores.

"Esta va a ser una semana muy muy larga". Cindy gimió.

()()()()()()

A la hora del almuerzo, Randy, Howard y Cindy están comiendo el almuerzo juntos en la mesa de siempre. Howard está comiendo un sándwich de Carne venida de alguna parte del Sur, logrando que Cindy se desmayar sólo una vez con el olor de la carne.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste débil?" Howard preguntó Cindy. "Este sándwich de carne no va a hacerte daño."

"No le conte esto a alguno de ustedes antes, pero soy algo Vegetariana". Cindy le dijo a Howard & Randy.

"¿Qué mierda significa eso?".

"Ella no come cualquier cosa con una cabeza en su plato". Randy respondió.

Antes de que Howard pudiera decir algo más, Heidi se acercó y se sentó junto a Cindy.

"¿Qué carajo quieres, hermana?". Howard le preguntó a Heidi groseramente. "Vamos a tener un buen almuerzo aca, pero que tu la defecaste".

"Pueden ustedes guardarme un secreto?". Preguntó Heidi.

"¿Cual secreto?".

"¿Alguno de ustedes prometerme que no se lo dira a nadie si les digo de lo que les voy a decir en los próximos segundos?".

"¿Qué secreto?".

_Punch!_

Cindy golpea a Howard para mantenerlo tranquilo. Randy y Heidi podían sentir a principios del embarazo como algunos estudiantes dejaron de lo que están haciendo y mirar el trío y Heidi.

"Pero la cafetería tiene oídos". Cindy le susurró a Randy, Howard y Heidi. "Lo mejor es que nos encontremos en un agradable y tranquilo lugar para discutir esto".

Randy, Howard y Heidi acordaron que los cuatro tranquilamente dejaran la cafetería y caminar en los pasillos vacíos cerca. Entonces, Cindy descubre el armario del Conserje y todos a entrar en ese lugar. Cindy comprueba no haya nadie en el armario, antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Nadie nos va a escuchar mientras estamos en el cuarto del Conserje". Cindy le a dijo Randy, Howard & a Heidi.

"Baja la voz próxima vez", Randy le dijo a Howard. "Ya es bastante malo que ya hemos llamado la atención de algunos niños que estaban en la cafetería."

"No puedo hacer nada si tengo una gran boca, Cunningham". Howard respondió. "Nada de esto habría pasado si "Heidi" no se había aparecido mientras estábamos comiendo".

"¿No puedes dejar esa discusión para un rato, Howard?", Heidi le gruño a Howard. "Tengo algo que decirles a los tres en privado".

"Somos todos oidos". Randy respondió.

"_Que ironia: Guardale un secreto a la Reina del Chismorreo". _Cindy penso

"Receurdan el concurso GTA? Cuando el ganador tendrá la oportunidad de probar el McHilux M4 2014?".

"Sí," respondió Cindy. "Y también me acordé de que el lunes, la cocinera Doris servirá el lunes mucha carne del sur, lo que no me agrada mucho la cosa, porque soy algo vegetariana".

"¿Qué mierda significaser "Algo vegetariana"?"

" Ella no come cualquier cosa con una cabeza en su plato". Randy & Howard lee xplicaron a Heidi al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que sea", continuó Heidi. "Hay algo que tengo que decir a todos ustedes tres. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que acabo de decir a usted?"

"Nos comprometemos". Randy respondió, jurando con su mano sobre su pecho.

"Y HOWARD?". Cindy, quien también estaba jurando, le dijo a Howard.

"Muy bien". "_Bastarda Hermana"._ Howard respondió, y despues refunfuño en el proceso. "Te prometo que no dire nada sobre esto".

"Gracias a todos". Heidi continúa.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirnos?". Preguntó Randy.

"No me acuerdo como se maneja". Heidi confesó.

"COMO?, CUANDO?, QUE?". Cindy y Randy se sorprendieron masivamente.

"No me acuerdo cómo se maneja un coche".

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA". Esto hizo que Howard se riera.

"Te olvidaste de como manejar un coche?". Howard se burlo de su hermana, sin dejar de reírse. "¿Qué no fuiste a un examen de manejo hace 2 semanas?".

"Por si no te diste cuenta, tu fuiste el responsable, porque cuando practicaba para mi examen de manejo, se te ocurrio a ir al cine tu y Tandy.

"Randy, Heidi". Randy le dijo.

"Lo que sea. Y por ir a buscarlos, se me olvido todo lo aprendido, y perdi la prueba. Pero es un secreto profesional, hasta dentro de dos días, porque dije que yo participaría, y estoy en el 10°Grado".

"Bueno, tampoco es el secreto del siglo". Cindy respondió con calma. "Lina tiene 17 años y ella conduce un coche como el culo, a diferencia del primo Kick que es un profesional en la conducción de un coche y sin embargo, él es 13 años de edad."

Pero Howard todavía se estába riendo, haciendo que los demás obtengan miradas furiosas.

"Eso ni siquiera es divertido, Howard". Randy le dijo enojado a Howard.

"Pero lo es, Bro". Howard respondió, sin que parara de reír. "No puedo creer que mi hermana ya se olvidó de que como manejar un coche. ESPEREN A QUE SE LO DIGA A TODO EL PLANETA EL SECRETO DE LA ".

"Howard, juraste a tu hermana de no hablar de esto!". Cindy legritó Howard. "No puedo creer que seas tan Mogolico con tu propia hermana".

"Es parte del ciclo natural de la vida, Cindy. HAHAHAHAHAHA…".

_Punch!_

"AHAHUCH!".

Esto hizo que Randy golpeara con brutalidad en el brazo de su propio Bro. Howard dio un gimido de dolor, y deja de reírse.

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer", Randy les dijo a todos en el armario del conserje. "Después del colegio, Cindy, Howard, & yo le recordaremos a Heidi como se manejaba un coche, así que ella será capaz de conducir para el viernes".

"Ustedes me van a enseñar cómo conducir?" Preguntó Heidi. "AUN TENIENDO 15?, ESTO ES DIMENSION DESCONOCIDA?"

"Lamentablemente, no, y es el riesgo que vamos a tomar. AL PRACTICADOR DE MANEJO!".

"Esta va a ser una semana MUY larga." Cindy gimió.

() () () () ()

En la casa del árbol, después del colegio, Randy, Howard, Cindy y Heidi leen el practicador de manejo del conductor. Heidi debe recordar el conocimiento y la comprensión de un auto.

"Para conseguir que el vehiculo se guiara correctamente en un momento crucial…" Cindy le pregunta a Heidi, de un tono frio y siniestro. "Deberías…

A) Dirigirte al frente.

B) Orientarte en la dirección opuesta.

C) Orientar en la dirección que deseas ir.

D) Aplicar los frenos de mano inmediatamente.

"Es D) aplicar los frenos de de mano inmediatamente". Howard le respondio Cindy. "¿Es eso cierto?"

"Heidi debe responder a la pregunta". Randy le recordó aHoward.

"Es C) Orientar en la dirección que deseas ir". Heidi le respondió pregunta de Cindy.

"Reina del Chismorreo 1-0 Hermano gordo cagador". Cindy dijo una especie de puntaje, antes de que Randy le pase a Heidi la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Cuándo se puede dar una licencia de conducir?". Randy le preguntó lo siguiente a Heidi.

"Para cuando alguien haya pasado las pruebas". Responde Heidi.

"Pero en otro punto, es un error. No cualquiera puede tener una licencia de conducir. Un ejemplo es tu mejor amigo cuya licencia fue suspendida por conducir ebrio".

"Yo ni lo sabía".

"La vida es un gran misterio a la hora de manejar". Cindy le dijo fríamente a Heidi. "Siguiente pregunta, no se puede cambiar de lado en el tráfico sin…

A) Mirar en el espejito retrovisor.

B) Dar la señal correcta y asegurar que el movimiento sea seguro.

C) Tocar la bocina y mirar para atrás.

D) Disminuir la velocidad y dando la señal indicada.

"Sera la B?". Heidi respondió.

"Eso es correcto."

"Ahora llevemos a Heidi al DMV para que pueda tener 2°chance de tener la licencia de conducir antes del viernes!". Dijo Howard, algo emocionado. "Tal vez si tiene suerte, pueda ganar la prueba en el McHilux M4 2014! Eso sería tan bruce!".

Cindy, Randy & Heidi frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia de Howard.

"Es hora de enviar a Heidi al DMV mañana después del colegio?". Randy le sugirió a Cindy.

"Es hora de enviar a Heidi al DMV mañana después del colegio". Cindy respondió.

"¿Qué significa el DMV de todos modos?". Preguntó Howard.

"El Departamento Motorizado Vehicular".

() () () () ()

Una hora más tarde, Heidi, Randy, Howard & Cindy está en el patio de Cindy, mirando a una antigua Camaro 1970.

"Este coche es un auto de entrenamiento familiar". Cindy le explicó Heidi, Randy & Howard. "Yo y mis hermanos casi siempre usamos este Camaro en el campo abierto, como una forma de ensayo".

"¿Y dónde está ese campo abierto?". Howard le preguntó a Cindy.

"No lejos de aquí. Pero para que preocuparse? Manejo de manera segura. Les puedo mostrar a Heidi como se maneja realmente, para asi tenga alguna idea de como se maneja para la DMV".

"Pero Cindy, necesitas la licencia de Conducir". Heidi le dijo Cindy. "Y por lo que vi, tenes 15 años. Necesitas 16 para conseguila".

"Sobre eso…" Cindy saca algo de los bolsillos de su campera. Es su licencia de conducir.

"¿Cómo conseguiste la licencia de conducir?". Randy preguntó Cindy ya que el grupo se mete dentro del coche.

"Lo tengo de Chicago el año pasado." Cindy les respondió mientras enciende el auto. "Mi papá me lo mío a templana edad. Así no tener que esperar a los 16 para hacer los trámites de admision. Además se puede demostrar que un pendejo de 15 años es capaz de manejar con seguridad, que uno de 16 (No te ofendas Heidi)".

"Uhm. Que?".

() () () () ()

Un viaje a campo abierto más tarde, Randy & Howard están sentados en el asiento trasero, Cindy en el asiento del acompañante, mientras que Heidi está sentado en el asiento del conductor. Cindy tuvo tiempo para evolucionar el campo abierto en una pista de obstaculos.

"Espera", Cindy detuvo a Heidi antes de comenzar. "Antes de comenzar la lección de conducción, ¿Tenes alguna idea de cómo se manejaba un Fierro?"

"Yo creo que sí." Heidi respondió.

"Está bien. Ponete el pie en el freno, y ajusta el coche al primer cambio".

Heidi hizo lo que Cindy le había dicho. Puso el pie en el freno y pone el primer cambio en la palanca de cambios. El coche no se movió.

"Ahora quiero que levantes el pie del freno, y toca suavemente el acelerador, poniendo el sugundo cambio". Heidi hizo lo que Cindy le había dicho, pero en lugar de poner el auto en segunda, lo coloca en Quinta. Heidi al tocar el acelerador, lo hace con una brutalidad impresionate. La combinación hizo que el coche fuera un veloz cohete en 4 ruedas.

Termina conduciendo el coche fuera de la pista de obstáculos y termina en la calle. Ella golpea accidentalmente un buzón, una señal de alto, un transformer, una vaca, Moe Syzlack (Vivira), Justin Bieber (Lamentablemente, sobrevivirá) y un hombre de 300 Kilos (No sucumbira).

Durante el viaje, Randy y Howard están teniendo uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas. Cindy estaba a punto de conseguir un ataque cardiovascular. Y a pesar de la increíble velocidad que iba el coche, Heidi pudo maniobrarlo de manera espectacular.

Más tarde, Heidi choca meteóricamente contra la puerta del garaje en la casa de Cindy, poniendo el coche en primera de vuelta, y apagando el motor.

"ESO FUE UN BRUCEOUT!". Randy vitoreo.

"OTRA VEZ, LA PUTA MADRE! OTRA VEZ, LA PUTA MADRE!". Howard insiste.

"Creo que es suficiente por este día". Cindy respondió mientras trata de recuperarse de lo sorprendida que esta. "Además, voy a tener que explicarle a mi viejo sobre eso abolladura en la puerta del garaje."

"De acuerdo." Heidi respondió. Randy, Howard, y ella volvían a casa.

"Nos vemos mañana en el DMV." Randy grito.

() () () () ()

**Melody Time:** "La mente criminal de Norrisville: Insuperable", interpretada por McFist, & los Robo-Simios.

Todo comenzó en la sede de McFist donde McFist se enoja con Viceroy, y sus robots que no lograron destruir al Ninja. Pero él no se dio por vencido. Siempre tenía otro plan para destruir a un Ninja. A través del canto:

**McFist**_**:**__ Desde que mi padre trajo una cabeza grande,_

_Esta cabeza fue noticia en todos los diarios._

_Y Extraordinarias cosas como la industria McFist,_

_Esta cabeza convirtio a China en un gran maricon._

_Ahora viene el verdadero "Tour di le Forcie"._

_YO, Y MIS MALVADOS SECUASES._

"Se ha superado a usted mismo, Señor". Viceroy le dijo a McFist.

**McFist:**_ Mis crímenes anteriores estaban bien para su época, _

_Pero aca estoy aca de vuelta._

_Una trama aún más sombría se fue gestando,_

_En mi gran cerebro criminal._

**Robo-simios:** _Incluso más Sombrio? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?._

**Viceroy:** _Peor que las viudas y los huérfanos que se ahogaron en Notre Dame._

**Robo-simios****:** _Tú eres el mejor de lo peor en todo._

_Oh, McFist, _

_Oh, McFist, _

_El resto: quédense atras._

_Para McFist, _

_Para McFist,_

_La mente criminal de Norrisville: Insuperable._

**McFist:** _Gracias, muchas gracias publico._

_Pero no todo es Vino, y Cereveza Quilmes. _

_He tenido mi cuota de adversidad, gracias a ese pequeño insecto astuto: _

_El Ninja de Norrisville._

_Durante años, el Ninja Consiguiendo interferir,_

_No he tenido un momento de paz con mis planes._

_Pero todo eso quedó atras,_

_Esta vez, nada, ni siquiera el Ninja, podra quedarse en mi camino!._

_Todos se inclinarán ante El Hechizero INSUPERABLE!_

Robo-simios: _Oh, McFist, _

_Oh, McFist, _

_El resto: quédense atras._

_Para McFist, _

_Para McFist,_

_La mente criminal de Norrisville: Insuperable._

"PARA NORRISVILLE, SIN QUE SE DE CUENTA, MCFIST: LA MENTE CRIMINAL PERSONIFICADA". Viceroy victoreo.

**Robo-simios:** Incluso más fuerte,

Estaremos gritando.

Nada podrán hacer realmente,

ANTE MCFIST!.

_Oh, McFist, _

_Oh, McFist, _

_El resto: quédense atras._

_Para McFist, _

_Para McFist,_

_La mente criminal de Norrisville: Insuperable._

_La mente criminal de Norrisville:….._

**McFist:**_ INSUPERABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….._

**Robo-Simios**_: OH, MCFIST!._

_OH,MCFIST!._

_OH,MCFIST!._

_OH,MCFIST!._

() () () () () () "Por fin termino esta sección de mierda". Cindy rompió la 4°pared.

Al día siguiente, después del colegio, Randy, Cindy, Heidi & Howard llegaron al DMV para asi Heidi pueda obtener su licencia de conducir. Cuando llegaron allí, La gente (La mayoría de los 16 años y Viejos clientes) le dieron una mirada a Heidi, y luego susurraron algo a sí mismos.

"No le hagas caso a ninguno de estos pelotudos". Cindy le dijo a Heidi mientras caminaban hasta la vidriera donde vieron a una mujer gorda negra de pie detrás de la vidriera. Tenía un nombre de etiqueta en su camiseta que decia Nancy Simpson.

"Hola," Heidi saludó a Nancy Simpson. "Quisiera tener una licencia de conducir, con tal de conducir".

"En primer lugar, usted tiene que tomar el examen". Nancy le dijo a Heidi ya que le da un portapapeles. "Antes de que podamos llegar a hacer la prueba, me gustaría que usted llene el formulario de solicitud."

Heidi hizo lo que Nancy le dijo, y llena su formulario de solicitud en menos de 30 segundos. Ella le da a Nancy su formulario de solicitud.

"Hay una puerta a la derecha." Nancy dijo Heidi. "Pase por allí, y tendrá que hacer elexamen escrito. Tiene dos oportunidades por dia, o sea, si reprueba dos veces, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para tomar nuevamente la prueba".

"Me deseo suerte." Heidi le dijo a Randy, Cindy y Howard mientras camina por la puerta derecha.

() () () () ()

Mientras tanto, McFist está conduciendo por la ciudad con Viceroy como Co-conductor. Mientras McFist está conduciendo, su teléfono celular esta sonado. McFist contesta el teléfono y se encuentra conduciendo mientras habla por celular al mismo tiempo.

"Hola." Respondió McFist.

"Oh, Hannibal ¿Podrías hacerme un favor Queridito?" La voz de Marci se escuchó en la otra línea.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, querida"

"¿Podría usted por cualquier parada de la probabilidad de la tintorería? Dejé mi vestido de terciopelo esmeralda allí y no puedo salir de la escuela por alguna razón."

"¿Por qué?".

"Bash tuvo problemas en el colegio otra vez".

"No te preocupes mi pequeña magdalena. Pasaré por la tintorería tan pronto como me sea posible".

Pero cuando McFist cuelga durante el manejo, acaba de pasar por una luz roja.

"Señor", Viceroy le indico a McFist. "Acaba de pasar el semáforo en rojo".

"¿Te parece que me importa?", McFist le gritó al virrey. "No lo mire, y eso es Legal?".

Pero entonces, las sirenas policiales se hacen sonar. McFist enojado se detiene cuando un policía se detiene detrás de su coche. Este policía se dirije al auto.

"Que problema hay, oficial?". McFist preguntó al policía.

"Señor, ha sido descubierto conduciendo a través de una luz roja." El policía explico. "Además, esta prohibido hablar por celular en el momento del manejo (Solo con unos auriculares especiales)".

"¿QUE ES ESTO?. ARGENTINA PERONISTA!".

"¿Puedo ver su licencia de conducir?".

McFist busca en los bolsillos, y le da al oficial de policía su licencia de conducir. La policía dio un buen vistazo, pero le da a McFist una mirada decepcionante.

"Señor, voy a tener que pedirle que salir de su automóvil". El oficial de policía le dijo a McFist.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó McFist.

"Su licencia ha expirado".

"EXPIRADO!?".McFist gritó mientras él y Viveroy salian del coche, mientras que una grúa (de la nada) ata y se lleva el coche de McFist.

"Usted puede recuperar su vehiculo, señor." El oficial de policía le dijo a McFist mientras le da la multa correspondiente. "Después de renovar su licencia de conducir en el DMV".

() () () () ()

Varios minutos después, Heidi sale de la sala de pruebas y se acerca a Nancy en el mostrador con su papel de prueba. Nancy tomó un buen vistazo a la prueba y luego a Heidi.

"Tres respuesta Incorrectas". Nancy observa la prueba de Heidi. "Pero ha pasado".

"Bueno, supongo que no era tan difícil". Heidi respondió. "Por ende…Cuando tendre mi licencia de conducir?".

"Ese fue el escrito de pruebas. Tendrá que pasar la conducción de prueba con el fin de obtener su licencia. "

"¿A dónde voy a hacer eso?"

"Usted lo hace al aire libre. Hay un instructor de manejo esperando."

Heidi sale a la calle, mientras que Randy, Howard y Cindy esperaban dentro. Al mismo tiempo, McFist y Virrey entran en el DMV y caminar hasta el mostrador donde vieron Nancy de pie detrás del mostrador.

"Me gustaría renovar mi licencia de conducir, por favor." McFist le dijo a Nancy, de una manera que el odia: Educadamente educado.

En primer lugar, usted tiene que tomar el examen". Nancy le dijo a McFist ya que le da un portapapeles. "Antes de que podamos llegar a hacer la prueba, me gustaría que usted llene el formulario de solicitud."McFist Nancy hizo lo que le dijo, y rellena el formulario de solicitud en 2 minutos. Le da a Nancy su formulario de solicitud.

"Hay una puerta a la derecha." Nancy dijo Heidi. "Pase por allí, y tendrá que hacer elexamen escrito".

"¿Cuántas oportunidades se me permite tener al día? ILIMITADA?". McFist le preguntó esperanzadoramente Nancy.

"Nada de eso. Tiene dos oportunidades por dia, o sea, si reprueba dos veces, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana para tomar nuevamente la prueba".

McFist no dijo nada de nada mientras camina por la puerta a su derecha y se procede a realizar el examen escrito.

() () () () ()

Fuera del DMV...

"EL QUE SIGUE!".Gritó el instructor de manejo cuando Heidi entra en el coche del DMV.

"Hola." Heidi saludó con dulzura.

"¿Nombre?".

"Heidi Weinerman".

"Edad?".

"16".

"Objetivo?".

"Obtener mi licencia".

"Ahora, antes de empezar, te decir algunas cosas". El instructor dijo Heidi. "Tomo mi trabajo muy en serio. Si usted hace menores errores en su examen de conducir, usted fallará miserablemente. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"No." Heidi respondió con miedo en su vientre,

"Bien Entonces. Gire a la derecha para empezar la prueba".

Heidi hizo lo que el instructor de conducción le indico mientras gira a la derecha, empezando la prueba. Ella conduce tan bien que hizo tanto el instructor como todos los que estaban en el DMV quedaran jodidamente impresionados.

**Melody Time:**"Quien es esa Chica?", Cover del 90% del DMV, y Glen Quagmire.

**Todo el mundo en el DMV:** _Whooo-Hooooh. Quién es esta chica? _

_Whooo-Hooooh. Quién es esta chica?._

"MUSICA, MAESTRO". Cindy grito.

**Cindy:** _Esta salió de la oscuridad en el medio del día. Ardiente como el coyote con boca de T.N.T._

**Randy:** _Ella no engaña a nadie en ese monton de cromo y acero, quemando suelo como una llanta._

**Howard:** _Buscando la manera de no reventar el coche del DMV._

_Para que pueda conducir libremente con una licencia de conducir._

**Adolescentes:** _Lo único que un conductor irresponsable va a hacer es comer POLVO!._

**Todo el mundo en el DMV:** _Quién es esta chica?._

**Oficial de policía:** _¿De dónde ha salido?._

**Todo el mundo en el DMV:** _Quién es esta chica?._

**Adolescente Nerd:** _Por favor, díganme algo._

**Cindy:** _No sabía que una chica pio-la podría ser tan RE pio-la_**.**

**Todo el mundo en el DMV:** _Whoa-Oh-Oh ._

_Quién es esta chica?._

**Cindy:** _Ella es Jodidamente impresionante._

**Randy:** _Con vapor en el tubo de escape, con los humos ardientes._

**Howard:** _Me parece que ella realmente puede..._

**Todo el mundo en el DMV: **_MANEJAR!._

Heidi se detiene en el semáforo en rojo. Cuando la luz se puso en verde, doblo por la izquierda, y manejo sin problemas Esto impresiono a los demás conductores.

**Conductores:** _Quién es esta chica?, Quién es esta chica?._

_Whooo-Hooooh. Quién es esta chica?._

_Whooo-Hooooh. Quién es esta chica?._

_Quién es esta chica?._

**Conductor de Taxi**_**:**__ De dónde la han sacado?._

**Drivers:**_¿Quién es esa chica?._

**Conductor de Autobús**_: Como puede ser Cool?_

**Heidi:** _Nunca supe que podría ser tan cool._

**Conductores:** _Whoa-Oh-Oh._

_Quién es esa chica?._

**Oficial de Policia:** _Conducir este coche negro?._

**Heidi:** _Qué dirían si supieran que no me acordaba como conducir?._

**Howard:** _Me parece que ella puede realmente..._

**Conductores:** _MANEJAR!_

**Oficial de policía:** _Nadie me creería_

**Todo el mundo en el DMV:** _Quién es esta chica?._

**Conductores:** _Quién es esta chica?._

_Whooo-Hooooh. Quién es esta chica?._

_Whooo-Hooooh. Quién es esta chica?._

_Whooo-Hooooh. Quién es esta chica?._

Heidi se detiene en una parada de un suspiro, mira a ambos lados y luego procede con cautela. Ella va a volver a la DMV.

**Todo el mundo en el DMV:** _¿Quién es esa chica?._

**Conductor de Taxi:** _De dónde la han sacado?._

**Drivers:** _Quién es esta chica?._

**Moe:** _Donde me puedo sacar una chica asi con DUFF?._

**Heidi:** _Nunca supe que podía ser tan cool._

**Todo el mundo en el DMV:** _Whoa-Oh-Oh._

_Quién es esta chica?._

**Conductor de Autobus:** _Con un largo pelo naranja._

**Heidi:**_ Qué dirían si supieran que no me acordaba como conducir?._

**Randy, Howard & Cindy:** _Nos parece que ella "Realmente" puede..._

"TODOS JUNTOS!". Cindy grito.

**Todos:** _MANEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!._

Heidi se detiene en el estacionamiento, se apaga el motor, y termina el examen.

"Bueno, eso fue el final de nuestro examen de conducir". El instructor le dijo a Heidi. "Esta prueba se marca en una escala de 1 a 10, y por lo que he acaba de hacer hoy, qué calificación se darías a si mismo?".

"7". Heidi respondió.

"Creo que su puntaje fue mas alla. Tal vez un 11".

El instructor de manejo le da una calificación mas alla que la maxima aprobatoria. Heidi es capaz de obtener una licencia de conducir.

() () () () ()

Una hora más tarde, Heidi es visto conduciendo su nuevo coche que es, para desgracia de Cindy, el McHilux M4 2014.

"No puedo creer que ustedes, sin consultármelo, le consiguieron una Hilux a Heidi". Cindy le dijo a Randy & Howard, obviamente molesta. "Pensé que el Buho los destruyó a todos".

"Hey, McFist posee esta pieza de 4 ruedas, por lo que puede sacar ilimitadamente mas de esto". Randy le respondio.

"Él es como un dios para esta ciudad, ya que tiene un cantidad exagerada de dinero".

"Me parece que ese McFist es como un represor".

"Si lo conocieras bien, sabras tu respuesta. Randy respondió.

Heidi, sin embargo, continúa con su conducción sin problemas.

"Gracias por enseñarme a conducir, chicos". Heidi le agradeció a Randy, Howard & Cindy. "Si no fuera por ustedes, yo no estaría manejando en este momento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para devolverles el favor?".

"Sí". Howard respondió. "Decirle tu secreto a nivel publico".

"Olvídalo, Howard". Randy le dijo Howard. "Ese secreto ha pasado de largo".

"Candy tiene razón". Heidi también le dijo a Howard. "Mi secreto ya no tiene ningún efecto y ya puedo dejarlo salir en paz, porque ya no tiene efecto literalmente".

"POR ÚLTIMA VEZ ES RANDY!". Randy, Howard & Cindy le gritaron a Heidi.

() () () () ()

Escena adicional:

De vuelta en el DMV, McFist sale de la habitación, y se acerca a Nancy en el mostrador con su papel de prueba. Nancy tomó un buen vistazo a la prueba y luego en McFist.

"Lo siento." Nancy respondió. "Ha fallado".

"¿Qué?" McFist gritó. "¿COMO QUE HE FALLADO?"

"Espere. Usted recibe una oportunidad más. Puede rehacer la prueba".

McFist toma otra hoja de prueba y rehace la prueba. Una hora más tarde, le da la segunda prueba a Nancy.

"Cuatro respuestas mal". Nancy le dijo a McFist. "Pero ha pasado".

"Logicamente". McFist respondió. "Ahora, mi licencia de conducir".

"Ese fuela prueba escrita. Tendrá que pasar la conducción de prueba con el fin de renovar su licencia".

"D´oH. Aquí viene de nuevo".


End file.
